


Lazy Mornings

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sleepy Sex, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz enjoys a free morning in bed with Aoba, just after their move to Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> "I Should Be Working On Other Fic" Part 2: Electric Boogaloo.
> 
> Quick little smutfic: NoiAo, post-Re:Connect, fluffy smut.
> 
> Self-beta'd, apologies for any remaining errors.

The sun was barely rising and the early morning air was pleasantly cool against warm skin, but Noiz couldn't sleep. It had been a problem as of late; he'd been unable to drift off to sleep with ease for the past two weeks or so, and it was only getting worse as the days went by. However, the reason wasn't anything negative; in fact, the cause was the most positive thing in his life, and said thing was currently cocooned in blankets and snoozing peacefully beside him.

Noiz smiled and leaned over to gently nuzzled the crown of Aoba's head.

The three months of loneliness they'd both endured were fading away into superfluousness with every new moment they spent together, and the mornings like these were particularly good. Noiz still wasn't quite used to how happy it made him to wake up in the morning to find Aoba dozing peacefully in his arms, and now that the weekend had arrived it meant they had a full day to do nothing but enjoy each other. Feeling Aoba shift in his embrace, Noiz squirmed closer to him with a few lazy movements of his hips to press his face against his hair. 

"Aoba," he murmured, laughing a little breathlessly as the strands of Aoba's hair tickled his lips and cheek, "are you awake?

"Mmm..." 

Aoba groaned incoherently, and he rolled over to bury his face into Noiz's shoulder. Noiz's arms closed around him reflexively, and he rolled over so that Aoba was lying on top of him and resting his head on his chest. Aoba's hand extended awkwardly as his balance was thrown out by Noiz's sudden movement; Noiz caught it and pressed his lips to his palm, smiling when Aoba's fingers curled and a shiver of delight passed through his body. The sound that escaped his lips as he squirmed against Noiz sounded a little less like the sleepy grunt he'd heard before and more like...

Noiz ran his hands down the bare skin of Aoba's back until his fingers came into contact with the waistband of his underwear, and Aoba sighed and shivered under his touch. Noiz's right hand retraced its path back up Aoba's spine, fingertips brushing lightly across the nape of his neck before sliding beneath Aoba's chin and guiding it upwards to he could kiss him. Aoba moaned and rocked his hips down against Noiz's in response, and the younger man wondered if Aoba could feel how hard he was smiling against his lips.

Their tongues met immediately but lazily, and Noiz's left hand toyed with the edge of Aoba's underwear with his fingers. The material was soft against his own bare cock, catching on his piercings as he rocked his hips, but he could feel the heat of Aoba's skin beneath it and that made it even better. With a soft grunt, Aoba broke their kiss and lifted his upper body so he could move more easily. There was a damp spot forming on the front of his underwear and it grew slowly as he began to rock his hips back and forth, pressing down on Noiz's piercings to add extra sensation. 

Noiz could only watch, breathless as Aoba set an uneven rhythm and jerked his hips back and forth, the material of his underwear pulling away from his body under the friction to expose the flushed, swollen head of his cock. Noiz fought the urge to touch him and instead watched Aoba's face; he was breathing heavily through parted lips, his cheeks were tinged with a delicate pink and his eyes were shut. His tongue darted out of his mouth and across his lips and Noiz found himself fixated as he watched on. Aoba raised one shaking hand to grab Noiz's right wrist and guide his hand to his mouth. Noiz didn't resist, moaning when Aoba's tongue curled around his middle finger, wetting it just enough for the task.

The material of Aoba's underwear was damp with precum and sweat, but Noiz paid no mind to it as he slid his hand beneath the waistband and rubbed his fingertip against Aoba's hole. He pressed down and Aoba gasped at the pressure, rocking his hips so violently that Noiz thought he would cum right then. He was almost already gone anyway; soft, repetitive little moans spilled across him lips as Noiz's finger thrust into him, and his dick twitched and leaked against his belly. A particularly rough movement of Noiz's wrist was all it took to send Aoba over the edge, and his whole body tensed and stayed strung tight as cum spilled from the tip of his cock, staining his own underwear and Noiz's stomach with white. 

After he'd come down from the high, Aoba finally cracked one eye open and looked down at Noiz, still pink in the face.

"... good morning."

Noiz could barely contain his smirk and Aoba must have noticed it, because he pouted lightly and averted his gaze.

"I want to do something for you, but..." he said, wrinkling his nose, "sticky."

Noiz was still hard, so much that it almost hurt, but he was willing to wait. Watching Aoba had been amazing, and he hadn't been about to interrupt for the sake of physical satisfaction.

"It's okay," Noiz replied, voice rich with amusement. "We can deal with everything in the bath."

He traced Aoba's lips with the tip of his finger and watched the colour in his face darken from pink to red as he caught on. Shifting their positions, he picked Aoba up beneath the arms and knees and headed for their bathroom.

Yes, he could definitely get used to mornings like this.


End file.
